Not As Planned
by snkopp
Summary: Things change when N and Touko's final battle doesn't go as planned. Zekrom and Reshiram have other plans for the two.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Why does N not realize what he is doing is wrong." I thought to myself as I'd walked up the stairs to the Plasma Castle, following in the direction N went. I had searched each room, and asked each member of team Plasma if they knew where he was, but to no prevail.

After searching a few floors, I found a room with children toys strewn across the floor. There was a half pike in the back of the room, and near the door was a basketball hoop with a train piece stuck in the net, that looked like it belonged to the train set half put together on the opposite side of the room.

Taking a quick minute or two, to look around, because a room full of toys wasn't what I was expecting in the Plasma Castle. I picked up the basket ball by my feet and there was a name written on it, Harmonia. It was barely legible, because the ball was so warn out, but it still bounced.

Bending my knees a bit I did my little hop as I threw the basketball into the basket. It hit the back board then fell through the net. "Yes!" I thought to myself.

I had to remind myself of my currant mission, or I would have played with the toys all day. When I left the room, to explore more rooms to find N, but it wasn't until I reached the top of the castle, when I found who I was looking for. N stood a hundred of so yards away from me, with Zecrom behind him. It wasn't until I was ten feet from him that he finally talked to me.

"I've been waiting for you," N said, standing proudly with the dragon watching our every move behind him.

"You need to stop this. Don't you see your doing more harm than good." I said to N. I didn't hate him, but I didn't like what his plans were. Thinking of being separated from my pokemon friends made me feel depressed, but even more determined to take N down.

"I see that you are determined, but it's time to settle this once and for all! Show me the depths of your determination, and I will show you mine. Zeckrom!" He called forth the legendary pokemon.

The white orb in my backpack was starting to glow so bright that I could see it shinning from the outside of my backpack. Once I had unzipped the pouch it was in, it started to float out by its self, till it was ten feet in the air in between both N and myself.

Suddenly, it let off such a bright light that we both had to look away and cover our eyes. When I was able to see again, Reshiram was standing proudly, where the orb had been. Even though he appeared proud, there was a sorrow in his eyes that you could spot from a mile away. Zeckrom had the same expression.

The two dragons stood facing each other and as they did the ground started to shake uncontrollably, the light darkened with cloud cover, the wind was blowing strong enough to force me to go down to my knees and hold the ground, and lighting was flashing from the skies in a rage of anger.

My eyes were shut from the furious wind and I had no clue how I was still on the roof, and not flown away from the weather. It was getting hard to stay awake, because the wind kept knocking the breath out of me.

At what was the peak of the winds rage, I heard a voice in my head, "The fighting must stop," and in a similar but different voice said after, "And stop it will!"

Unable to stay awake any longer, I passed out on the top of the castle. I did feel the wind calm down, and the warmth of the sun on my skin, but that is the last thing I remembered before I was completely out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The sun was shining brightly, but I felt myself in the shade and in an uncomfortable position. When I opened my eyes, I found out that I was tangled in a tree, and when I looked down, I saw a good twenty feet between me and the ground, and no other branches to help catch me if I fall. Looking up, I saw N was in the tree with me, but with only a branch across his stomach holding him in the tree.

It took a few minutes, but I was able to get untangled form the tree branches. It felt good to be freed from the clutches of the maple tree. It took me another minute, but I was able to stand with help of the branch N was on. The branch was low enough to put my face only a few inches from N's face.

He seemed to be more childlike in his sleep. It was hard to take my eyes away from his face. It seemed to have no flaws. I admitted to myself that I was jealous of his good complexion. While examining his face I finally noticed N's black cap that normally adorned his head was gone. This brought my focus to his hair. His green curly hair was tied at the back of his head loosely, and the urge to touch it overcame me.

It was soft and silky. I brushed a few strands of his curly hair behind his ears, but unfortunately my light touch had woke him up with a shock. His head jerked up, hit me in the forehead and since both my hands were no longer on the branch, it looked like down was the direction I was going to fall. N had other thoughts about the situation, and quickly grabbed me by the arm and his other arm shot behind me, and pulled me back to the branch he was on.

"Oh, no you don't Toko," N said.

After I got my balance back on my original branch, I gave him a quick thanks, and pushed his hands away.

"Do you know where we are, and how we got stuck in a tree?" I asked N.

"You don't remember last night?" He questioned.

"Well, I remember summoning Reshiram, and then a storm started to happen."

After a few seconds, N said jokingly, "Yeah, I took you out after I beat you in the battle to celebrate my winnings!"

"That didn't happen. I remember passing out during out battle."

"Then you remember the last thing I do. I heard Zekrom and Reshiram talk to me though."

"The fighting must stop," I replied.

Then N finished what they said, "And stop it will."

"So it wasn't a bad dream."

"No. But we need to get off this branch. The venipede a few branch's up just said that this branch is going to snap under our weight," N said as he grabbed a hold of the trunk and bear climbed his way down to the ground in no time flat.

I went to grab for Leavanny to help me out of the tree, but my pokeballs were missing. They weren't on my belt, in my purse, or in my pocket. I didn't see them in the tree, or on the ground, and when I realized that they were nowhere to be found, I started to have a panic attack, and freaked out.

Forgetting I was on a tree branch, I had lost my balance and started to make my clumsily unwanted descent from the tree. Quickly I grabbed the branch as I fell from it, but it snapped just as I did. Luckily enough for me, N, like a monkey, jumped up to grab me as I fell to the ground.

Once he landed though, he dropped me on the ground, and I landed on my butt. Looking at me to make sure I was right, he said, "Are girls always this clumsy. What were you freaking out about?"

"My pokemon, they are gone!" Instead of getting up to talk more, I was on my hands and knees looking around for the red and white balls.

N found that his pokemon were missing also, but his were replaced with a letter in his pants pocket. He read it out loud, with some difficulty, "Don't worry about your Pokemon. You two have been sent into the past, to find a new future for both Pokemon and humans alike. If you want to go back to your time, you two will have to complete your destiny and pave a new path."

"What do they mean by pave a new path," I yelled angrily.

N didn't seemed pleased either with how things turned out. He didn't talk for awhile and left me alone. I didn't care though; my thoughts were in other places, mainly how to get home again. I did hide my face as I sat on the ground, between my knees. This was so N wouldn't see me cry and it seemed to worked, that or he didn't care.

After calming down, I decided we must find some form civilization. Well, my stomach was the one that made up my mind with its mighty roar. I had pushed myself to the ground, grabbed my bag and started to walk away, when N grabbed me by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going? There is a town in the other direction," N said as he pointed behind me.

"How do you know that?"

"I overheard some Pansages talk about sneaking some bread from the bakery in town, and they went off in that direction."

I really didn't feel up to talking so I followed N into town quietly behind him. He was still very silent which I was thankful for. The longer I was away from my pokemon, the more I missed them and the more I enjoyed the silence.

It took a few hours until we were in town. When we got there, people who were walking about would point, and whisper. Some of them even giggled at us. It wasn't until I noticed what they were wearing when I understood why. They were wearing clothes from five or six hundred years in the past. All the woman were wearing dresses, and the men were wearing three piece suites, or a button shirt with pants that needed help staying up by suspenders.

"I feel very naked." I thought to myself as I tried to cover up a little by hiding myself with my hands, though it didn't hide much.

N didn't seem to notice, or he didn't care about the difference in clothes and culture. It wasn't until we were to the middle of town and about to enter the bakery the pansages were going to steal from when someone came to talk to us.

"It seems that you don't understand what to wear in polite company." A dark haired older man with a southern accent said as he walked up to us with a Sheriff's badge pinned to his lapel.

N ignored him and walked by, and I tried to also, until the Sheriff grabbed my elbow and started dragging me off.

"What are you doing," I stated with rage dripping from every word. I wasn't in the mood to be pushed around after everything that happened today.

"I have to arrest you since you are indecent in public," The Sheriff stated as he kept pulling me away.

**That is the end of the story for today. Thank you for reading. I hoped you enjoyed the story so far! I want to hear your opinions on it, and if you like it or not so please review!**

**I will try to publish a new chapter every week on Monday. If I don't, I do apologize in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not receive any profit from this story, and ****all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator. **


	3. Chapter 3

I had fun writing this one, even though it may be one of the more boring chapters. It is a bit longer than the rest, but I do hope you enjoy the story so far.

Chapter Three

Being pulled away by the Sheriff was not exactly what I had in mind for today, and it wasn't making my day go by any better. In fact, it was quite the opposite. The place on my wrist where the Sheriff had grabbed me was bruised from the collapsing tree branch, which when I tried to twist my arm away from his grip there was pain that shot through my arm leaving me breathless.

The Sheriff didn't see the pain in my face because he had turned around and started to walk to the jail, but N had notice, but didn't walk over to help. When I got my breath back, I yelled at N to help, but all he turned back to the bakery and said that food was on the top of his list which would have normally lit a fire in me, but instead it deflated the anger that I already had with a pop.

I didn't say good bye, or ask for help, instead I noticed the people staring at me, and so did the Sheriff. He slid out of his tailored black coat, put it around my shoulder to help cover me up a bit, then shoed away people staring, telling them to get back to what they were doing.

People did seem to respect the Sheriff, and walked away after they were told to mind their own business. It only took around five minutes to get the jail house, and on our way there, I got a good look at the town square. The streets were paved with cobble stones, the buildings were all nice and clean, and most of them had flower beds by the front windows. There were horses tied up to the post in front of some of the businesses and even the housed that I could see were clean, but very happy looking.

The cell I was placed in the smaller of the only two cells in the jail. In the larger cell was a man sleeping on the ground that reeked of alcohol, mainly whiskey.

"Don't mind him," the Sheriff said. "He's harmless; he's just sobering up for a bit."

"Um, okay." I replied. Outside of being deflated and hungry, I was starting to feel tired, and sleeping on the ground like the drunk on the other side of the cell seemed to be best thing that happened to me.

When I woke up, it was dark out, and there was a dress hanging on the cell wall by the door. There was also a loaf of bread on tray beneath the dress. I was so hungry that I threw myself to the bread, and took bite after bite, quickly consuming the bread as fast as I could. I should have saved some for later, but before I thought about that, the bread was all gone.

With no food in my way, I finally looked at the dress hanging on the iron rods of the cell wall. It was a simple green dress, but it reminded me of Jane from my favorite book Pride and Prejudice. The book is my guilty pleasure, and if anyone asked me what my favorite book was, I would tell them the guide to being a pokemon trainer, or books on my favorite wrestlers.

The cell next to mine was empty, so I decided I would try it on to see if it fit. My clothes dropped to the wooden floor, and I kicked them behind me so I wouldn't trip over them.

"Hey, I'm trying to sleep over here," I heard behind me.

I squealed out loud, as I grabbed the dress to hide my body. The noise was coming from a green haired boy whose face was currently being covered with my shirt. As he started to take the shirt off, I realized that the man in the cell with me was N, and he didn't seem pleased being awoken by throwing objects. Now that I think about it, I can't blame him.

"No! Keep that shirt over your face." I screamed at him.

"But If I keep my eyes covered, I can't see what attacked my face."

"Just keep your eyes covered until I tell you, you can look!" My face was bright red with embarrassment. "This couldn't get worse!" I thought to myself. Except, to my surprise, it can get worse, much worse. The Sheriff came running into the jail to see what went wrong. Another scream left my mouth as the dress and myself ran to the brick wall, on the opposite side of the cell then the door.

"What's going on," N questioned as he removed the shirt from his face, to see me trying to keep the dress covering myself. The embarrassment was going to be the end of me. If not, the time I was going to be spending in jail might after this fiasco.

"I told you to keep your face covered." Screaming at N seemed to be the only thing I could do.

"Well, it looks like you two love birds are okay. I'll just be leaving to let you two have some alone time.

I was wrong again. Being unlucky and being embarrassed were having tug-o-war in my life, and embarrassment was winning currently winning. Today really wasn't my day, and I gave a small scream in frustration.

"What's wrong? Why do you keep screaming?" N questioned as if me being in nothing but my underwear hidden behind a dress was a normal everyday thing.

"I don't want you to see me naked!"

"Why does it matter?" I didn't know if I should be insulted, or angry that he wasn't covering his eyes like he should. Even the Sheriff looked the other direction. So I decided to be angry about being insulted. It seemed like the right thing to do. The short's I had kicked were near my feet, and in a quick motion I kicked them at him. They landed right on his face. At least one thing went right today.

"Close those eyes, so I can try this dress on!" This time N didn't say anything. He just laid back down and turned the other direction. N didn't leave my clothes on his face; instead he tossed them in the corner of the room.

The dress seemed to fit like a glove. N did have to help with some buttons on the back, but it fit just right. If we were back at home, I'd die before wearing a dress. Secretly though, I did find them pretty, and wished I could wear them, at least every once in awhile. The dress was a shade or two darker than N's hair. It was a very similar color to grass.

"I will have to say thanks to the Sheriff tomorrow for the dress," I said to myself, forgetting N was in the room as I admired the new dress.

"The Sheriff didn't buy you that dress," N replied.

"Well if he didn't, who did? We can't use our money here. The currency from this time is very different from what we use."

"I didn't have any money."

"You stole this dress!"

"No. Stealing is wrong. Even I know that. When I went into the bakery, they needed help. I offered to work for food and they agreed."

"Oh," I said avoiding saying sorry. It was the word I hated to say the most. I dreaded saying, and the only times I remember saying it was when my Mother forced me to as a young child.

"They had a Gurdurr that use to help out with the shop, but a person came a few months ago, freeing all the pokemon. "

I didn't feel like talking politics with N right now. We've talked about pokemon freedom many times in the past. Wait, now that would be the future. Anyways, N never budged on his opinion.

After I sat down on the floor, I finally realized how small this cell was. Four feet, by six wasn't big enough to have personal space, especially when there's a body lying in the middle of the cell. N had his hands behind his head, and he was staring at the ceiling with great interest.

I sat down right beside N, and laid down to see what he was looking at. Curiosity was something I had in plenty. It was the reason why I became a pokemon trainer. When I got a good look at the ceiling though, there was nothing there that was that interesting to look at. Silence filled the room. It became a game for me, to see who was going to speak first. But the silence was broken just as the game started for me.

"The little girl who's Father runs the bakery was very sad. She said she missed Mister. That's what she called the Gurdurr that was at the shop to help out."

I moved to my side to see the expression on N's face. He seemed a bit confused, but it was understandable for him. I didn't know what to tell him, and I didn't want to tell him what he wanted to hear, so I just stayed silent and listened.

"When I was looking around town, everyone was talking about a storm that traveled across Unova, and it destroyed most of the cities, and towns. It even destroyed most of the crops. I even heard a rumor that the storm was caused by to great dragons fighting one another." N's confusion was now mixed with worry, but what he said also brought worry to me.

That's when the Sheriff came in, with a brown wool blanket under his arm. "It's getting cold out. I thought you two could use a blanket."

"So when will be released?" I asked the Sheriff.

"You can go now if you'd like, since you're all dressed proper and all. But N said ya'll didn't have a place to stay, and with no money. I figured staying in the jail would be nicer than letting the two of ya sleep out in the wild."

"Thanks." The blanket the sheriff just handed me through the bar was scratchy to the touch, but thick and warm. It was a large blanket. It about covered the whole floor in the cell.

"Well, I've got to be going, but you two have a goodnight." With this, the Sheriff turned the two lamps on the wall down, and left.

Now the question was, how were we going to split one blanket. The thought hit me just to late though. The Sheriff was gone, and it was getting colder out. Instead of caring about sharing the blanket, I crawled under the blanket and laid back down. I was still exhausted, and my body was starting to feel like lead. Too heavy to move, and I was lazy enough to not move it. Well, not until N tried crawling under the blanket with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing, it's cold out here and I'd like to get under the blanket." He said with a straight face, pulling more of the blankets his way.

"But we can't share a blanket."

"Why not? There is only one blanket, and two of us. It's big enough to fit us both, so I don't understand why you care so much."

"But."

"It's not like I'm going to do anything to you."

I felt insulted again. I couldn't come up with another reason why he should get out of the blankets, so I decided if it was just for one night it would be alright. I was starting to think that N didn't understand some of the social rules in life, and after that thought, I drifted to sleep.

In my dreams, I was surrounded by friends and family. We were all having a party and everyone was enjoying themselves, until the lights dimmed down, and people started vanishing one by one in the room. The last two people in the room were N and myself, and when we spotted one another, the lights went out.

BANG. The thunder in the sky was giving its mighty roar. It woke me up with a small startle. N was still sleeping like a baby though. In the dark room, I could see his face clearly. He had a gentle smile on his face that I rarely ever see from him, and was turned sleeping on his side facing me. A small amount of drool was at the corner of his mouth, and I had to fight the urge to wipe it away.

I stayed up, because sleep was now avoiding me. The storm outside kept getting worse and worse though, and the lightning felt like it was hitting right next door. The Thunder was almost deafening, and the smell of ozone consumed the air. The jail creaked and shook in terror of the wind, and lightning.

BOOM! Lightning struck a few feet outside of my cell window. Then to door slammed opened, and the Sheriff ran in fumbling with his keys. "We need to get into my cellar. The storm is too bad for you two to stay in her." The Sheriff had to yell for me to hear over the thunder.

I grabbed onto N, to try to wake him up, but he sleeps like the dead. He didn't actually wake up until I screamed in his ear, and by then the Sheriff had finally found the right key and unlocked the cell door and opened it up.

We were in too much of a hurry to explain what was going on to N, instead I had just grabbed his hand, and the blanket, and followed the Sheriff out of the jail. It was perfect timing too. Just as we were a few feet away from the building, thunder hit the tree in front of the jail, and most of it collapsed on the building. It was a large maple tree; it took the jail out along side itself. Today really wasn't my day.

**That is the end of the story for today. Thank you for reading. I hoped you enjoyed the story so far! I want to hear your opinions on it, and if you like it or not so please review!**

**I will try to publish a new chapter every week on Monday. If I don't, I do apologize in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not receive any profit from this story, and ****all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I was late writing this chapter. I've been busy lately, and I don't know when my schedule will slow down. I'm sorry to say, but I'm going to submit a chapter every other week, but if I can I will submit a chapter a week.**

The jail had collapsed in front of the three of us, and the rain outside was only getting stronger. The three of us ran a block away, but I wouldn't really call it running, the wind was strong enough to make our running to a mere jogging. We all reached a two story house, and ran in it and down the stairs behind the Sheriff.

It was cold in the basement, the spiders were hiding in the webs along side the ceiling and a few lanterns lit the room showing people all throughout it cuddled in blankets while sitting on the dirty floor. Children were cuddled by there parents, and everyone was shivering, and scared of the storm.

"Find somewhere to sit and stay there," the sheriff said pointing to an empty area in the corner.

We did as he said, and when I got in the corner I realized that I was still holding on to N. I let go right away and sat down right beside N who claimed the corner. The blanket I was holding had a few wet spots here and there, but it was chilly enough in the basement, and it made having the blanket a luxury. I tossed half the blanket onto N, and he seemed thankful for it by giving me a small smile.

While we waited, the house seemed to shake from the wind, and the storm only seemed to get stronger. The floor boards kept creaking like the house was trying to speak. Waiting for the storm to die down was harder than it looked. From sitting down listening to the others around, I Found out why it was so could in the house. The Sheriff had to put the fire out, in case of the house collapsing.

I was awake for an hour, before I fell asleep using N's shoulder as a pillow. I had originally started to fall asleep with the back of my head against the wall, when N pushed it against his shoulder. I was thankful, but to tired to say anything so I fell asleep.

The sky was blue, and I was lying in the grass cloud watching. It took me a few minutes before I realized that I was dreaming. This seemed to be an oasis from the nightmare that was happening in the real world, at least that was what I though, until Reshiram appeared in front of me.

"How do you like the past?" Reshiram said.

"I want to go home. Take me home now," I replied.

"No. You two have a journey to make, and until your goal is completed, you will stay in the past.

"What are we suppose to do then," I said with irritation dripping from every breath.

"You are not ready now. I will tell you, when I know you can complete the task."

I was about to ask why, and why me when I woke up from a large crashing sound and felling what seemed like an earthquake coming found around me.

When I opened my eyes, there were people shuffling away from the door we had entered from. It had collapsed and broke some of the stairs below it. The house we were in collapsed on top of us and a few people started to freak out. A woman who was sitting beside me kept talking to herself about how we were all going to die, and was breathing hard. The small child that was sitting beside her had started to cry, and the room seemed to only get louder.

No one was helping the lady, so I decided I had to. I crawled from out of the blanket, and walked beside her. Placing both hands on her cheeks and made her face me. "It'll be alright, just calm down. Breath slowly."

She slapped my hands away quickly and said, "No, we are all going to die!" The lady grabbed at the side of her head and started to scream.

I replied with a slap to her face to calm her down. It did help. She slowed her breathing then whispered a small sorry.

"You have a small child to talk care of, and you need to calm down and calm your child down," I instructed the lady.

I made my way calming down the other few people who were freaking out. I didn't have to slap any of the other people, and it when I was done an older lady who I had calmed down told me a few stories of her younger years. When I was finally able to tear myself away from her, I sat back down right beside N.

"You seem to be a people person." N Said to me.

"I guess I am. I like to listen to peoples stories about their past, and normally people like to talk about there adventures they had in life." I replied.

"Well than, what's your story?"

"You know most of it. I've been exploring Unova to become a pokemon trainer."

"Well that can't be your entire story. What do you want to do when you're done collecting your badges?"

"No one has ever asked me that besides my Mom, but you wouldn't like what I want to do."

"Well how would I know if you don't tell me?"

"Fine, but I warned you. I want to train pokemon to help people with disabilities."

"You want to use pokemon! I can't believe you would be so mean to them."

"I told you, you wouldn't like it."

"Your right. I don't, and when we get back to our time, I'll make it so no one can ever hurt or use pokemon again!"

After that, the night became quite, except for the storm. It raged on until the afternoon of the next day. The sheriff moved towards the back of the room, and opened the cellar door to the outside, since the inside door was collapsed. When the outside cellar door opened it blinded everyone. One by one we all made it out into the town square and what we all saw shocked us. Most of the town was in shambles. Many of the buildings were broken on the ground, and the few that were upright had damage done to them.

**That is the end of the story for today. Thank you for reading. I hoped you enjoyed the story so far! I want to hear your opinions on it, and if you like it or not so please review!**

**I will try to publish a new chapter every other week on Monday. If I don't, I do apologize in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not receive any profit from this story, and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator. **


End file.
